Cassandra Cain: Redemption
by RJ.33
Summary: The tale of Cassandra Cain, how she goes from assassin to the Black Bat. Rated M because I don't know what will happen in this story and I want to be safe.


**Prologue**

She woke up to a blinding light.

She could feel her body slowly fight off the drowsiness, a side effect of the cryosleep that she so regularly endures. Her eyes finally adjust to the light in the room, she can see Ra's Al Ghul, head of the demon, standing in front of her, along with his personal guards.

"Cassandra. Your next assignment will be to terminate a prominent political figure in Hong Kong. His proposed legislation will cause major, irreversible damage to the Earth's ecosystem. You will leave at dawn."

Cass nods her head, blind obedience evident in her movement. Ra's leaves the room but signals for one of his guards to stay in the room and watch her. He watches her intently, but she doesn't move a muscle. Finally, the guard approaches her and unties the rope that held her onto her chair. "Follow me." The guard leads her out of the room and into a dimly lit hallway, the only light being generated by torches that line the sides of each wall. She follows the guard until they reach the end of the hallway, he then pushes her into at the boundary of the end of the hallway. She looks around, stumbling across a set of piercing brown eyes. "Cassandra. Are you ready for your mission?" She nods, eyeing the woman that she has thought of like a mother for as long as she can remember. Talia hands her a heavy backpack and a plane ticket. "You'll be flown out at dawn. You have 19 hours to complete your mission." Cass takes the ticket and backpack from her, she can feel Talia staring at her. Talia awkwardly walks over to Cass and pulls her into an embrace. "Good luck my child."

* * *

After the plane had landed, she departed the plane and left the airport. She information on where her target lived. Her plan was to discreetly infiltrate the house that he lived in, and take him out without anyone noticing. She would be in-and-out like a ninja, like an assassin. She walked through the city emotionless, frightening almost everyone that looked at her. Her young age (12) coupled with her weathered face and expressionless demeanor unnerved almost everyone that laid eyes on her, and Cassandra understood this. The only exceptions to this were Talia and Ra's, one out of compassion and one out of experiencing nearly everything a man could ever possibly experience in life. Finally, she arrived at the compound where her target lived. Cass pulled the hood of her jacket up to cover her face and she hurriedly walked around to the back of the house. She stealthily climbed over the fence guarding the house and immediately crouched into a low position, making her way to a window. She quickly peeked through it and found the room to be uninhabited. She kicked through the window and jumped through it. She winced as her arm caught a piece of stray glass, but it did not stop her. She silently made her way through the house, searching for people. She found the house to be clear, so she returned to the room where she had broken the window. She found a spot in the closet that she nestled in, a secure spot where she would wait for her prey. She pulled a knife out of her backpack, engraved with the phrase "shadow". She settled in her spot, motionless until she finally heard people enter the house. She stayed in her spot, patiently waiting. She could hear the screams of children and a male voice. Closing her eyes, determination returned to her face. Eventually, the target made his way into the room. He looked at the floor, inspecting the bits of broken glass on the floor. She silently crept out from her hiding spot and leaped on top of him. She slit his throat before he could scream. As she landed on the floor, she heard a loud shriek from behind her. She whipped around and saw the face of a horrified 5 year old staring at her. He looked down to see his father beneath her and he promptly fainted. Cassandra sprinted away from the murder scene and the house. She tried to forget the horrified shriek and the terrified face of the little boy after he had realized what she had done, but Cass couldn't. Her efforts were met with damp eyes.

* * *

"Well done Cassandra, I am extremely pleased with your performance on her mission. You will be rewarded soon," Ra's stated cooly. She saw Ra's whip around and exit the room, just as her world returned to its familiar darkness.

* * *

**hey everyone! This is the prologue for the new story I will be writing about Cassandra Cain, one of the most badass and strong characters in the bat-universe. I'm really excited about this story, please review and favorite and follow and whatever, be sure to leave me feedback. I'm looking forward to giving yall new chapters, for all my stories. Thanks for visiting and supporting, see yall later. PEACE!**


End file.
